


I'll be here, whenever you need me.

by OccasionalWriterHD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Lapis had a shit day at work, Panic Attacks, Past jaspis, Peridot is there for her, cheer up your gf Peri, idk what else to tag, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalWriterHD/pseuds/OccasionalWriterHD
Summary: Peridot is excited to get home from work. She is looking forward to spending time with Lapis since they had the entire weekend off. Upon coming home, Peridot finds Lapis who had locked herself inside of their room. What happened? Is she okay?Comfort fic with fluff because the world needs more of it right now.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I'll be here, whenever you need me.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo there! Hope you enjoy this drabble I wrote up. As always, constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated :D

Peridot was understandably very excited. Lapis had proudly announced that morning that she did not have any appointments booked for the weekend and Peridot was given a few days off since she had completed the extra work she took upon herself to do. Her boss was more than happy to let Peridot take a few days off, it gave the company time to catch up with her extremely fast yet consistent pace. 

She was ready to spend the night with Lapis. They had agreed to rent a movie Steven had suggested, cuddle up on the couch and just spend some needed quality time with each other. The only thing stopping the coder from doing so was a simple lock. 

"Stupid door..." Peridot grumbled as she continued to fiddle with the doorknob. If Peridot went to the gym more often with Lapis she would have probably ripped the doorknob off the door by now. How did Lapis make it seem so effortless? It was like watching witchcraft unfold right in front of her eyes. A simple flick, opened; Leaving Peridot at the door stunned while Lapis would usually waltz right in with a proud smirk. 

Today, however, she had to come home alone due to her car getting borrowed by Amethyst which resulted in her needing to take the train. Finally after 2 minutes of awkward fumbling, the door opened. Peridot swung open the door and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic puppy running up to her at full speed. 

"Your obviously favorite person is home! Who's a good girl?" Peridot picked up the growing pup and cooed at it affectionately. 

It became a joke that Pumpkin preferred Lapis over Peridot when they did a test to see who Pumpkin would respond to more. Peridot’s poor ego and heart was shattered when 9 times out of 10, Pumpkin would happily skip over to Lapis who would not hesitate to shower the little puppy in head pats and scratches. This was not surprising since Lapis was the person who rescued her from the streets just after they had moved into their shared apartment. 

Speaking of Lapis, the bluenette was not in the living room. Odd since Lapis would usually cook up dinner for the two or sit on the couch to watch TV if she was the one who arrived home first. Lapis was definitely home, worn-out sneakers were haphazardly thrown to the side, her bag was left on the couch. The most concerning indication was how Pumpkin immediately bolted towards the door to their bedroom and began pawing at it with a whine. 

Peridot leaned against the door and pressed her ear against the chilled wood. Soft sniffles could be heard from the other side of the door. She tried turning the handle, locked. Peridot gave the door a soft knock which resulted in a strained whimper emitting from the inside of the room. 

"Lapis? It's me. Can I come in?" No response. 

"It's okay if you don't want me to come in, I'll be right outside." Peridot pressed her back against the door and slowly slid down until she was seated. 

"I'm right here, Pumpkin is here too. Maybe you really are her favorite." Peridot gave the puppy a few head scratches as Pumpkin began to whine for Lapis. Faint shuffling could be heard as the door clicked open. 

Peridot stood up from the cold marble floor. "I'll come in now, just say something if you want me to leave." Nothing. 

With a turn of the handle, the door pushed open. Peridot squinted her eyes and could barely make out the faint outline of Lapis laying on the bed; Her back was turned to face Peridot and she pressed herself as close to the edge of the bed as possible. 

Peridot took a seat next to Lapis, with the reduced distance Peridot could see that Lapis was still in her work attire and was trembling slightly. All she wanted to do at that moment was to pull Lapis into a tight hug, to comfort and to shower her with all the love she deserves and more. Yet, she did not want to rush things. What was going on? Is Lapis okay? 

"Hey, are you alright?" Peridot whispered. Damnit of course she was not alright, she is crying for god's sake. 

"I- I'm sorry Peridot I'm a- fucking mess..." Lapis curled up into a tight ball as she sobbed. Peridot placed her hand on Lapis' shoulder. The crying girl tensed up at the action but eventually relaxed into the touch. 

"Can I just... hold you? Please Lapis?" Peridot brought her hand down and gave Lapis' hand a gentle squeeze. Thankfully, Lapis immediately turned to wrap her arms around Peridot’s torso, burying herself into her chest as Peridot wrapped her hands rested on Lapis' back. Lapis desperately pawed at Peridot’s sides, praying that she would not leave her at a time like this. 

"It's okay, I'm right here..." Peridot cooed. She ran her fingers through Lapis' frizzled blue hair and traced soft circles on her back. Lapis continued to cry into Peridot’s chest as Peridot whispered sweet nothings to her. It took a few moments for Lapis to compose herself, her breath still hitched and an occasional sob or sniffles was let out. Nonetheless, she was calm enough to start speaking up. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" She was not expecting Lapis to open up about what happened, but she would be more than happy if Lapis would share what was troubling her to such an extent. 

"I- fuck. Stuff happened at the office, I'm supposed to help people yet here I am... I can't- I can't even control myself I-" Lapis could feel her tears dripping down the side of her face. 

"You know that's okay Lapis; people have their low points. Just because it's your job doesn't mean you need to be strong all the time." Peridot wiped the stray tears from Lapis' cheeks. 

It took a few moments before Lapis spoke again. "Jasper booked an appointment..." Peridot could feel Lapis tense up at the mention of Jasper's name. Peridot was well aware of their past history and how 

"She...she's badly hurt Peridot, I badly hurt her." Lapis' breath began to quicken and her heart began to pound rapidly. Peridot took Lapis' hands in her own and began rubbing small circles along her palm with her thumb. 

"Breathe Lapis, in two three, out two three..." It had been a long time since Peridot had performed this procedure, yet the instructions she was given back when they were just starting to date back in college was still fresh in her mind. 

"Tell me 3 things you can see, hear or touch." Peridot gave her hands a gentle squeeze. 

"I- I can see you, I can... hear Pumpkin outside-" Lapis took in a deep breath. 

"That's it...one more?" Peridot gave Lapis an encouraging smile. 

"I can...I can feel your hands..." Lapis intertwined Peridot's fingers with her own. Inhale, exhale. Her breathing began to even out as Peridot continued to help her through the whole ordeal. Lapis tried to hold back her tears. She felt bad for looking so weak, so vulnerable. She hated the fact that she was burdening Peridot by needing her to stay, to hold and comfort her. Deep down she knew that Peridot did not mind, but the feeling of self-hatred and guilt overpowered her logical side. 

"S-Sorry you have to see me like this." Lapis curled up next to Peridot who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"You don't need to apologize Lapis," Peridot leaned in and gave placed a soft kiss on Lapis' forehead. She was right, Lapis did not need to apologize to her. Peridot knew how badly such panic attacks could get; it gave her more the reason to stay with Lapis. To help her get through, to let her cry so that she could ground herself. She wanted to be her clutch, to be there once Lapis came back to reality so that she could welcome her with every ounce of love she could provide and more. 

The pair shared a moment of comfortable silence. Lapis pressed the side of her face against Peridot’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat while she felt the rise and fall of her chest. Peridot busied herself by playing with Lapis' hair, occasionally sliding her hands onto Lapis' back to trace words on the clothed surface. 

"I could have handled the situation better. I didn't even let her book a slot." Lapis felt her eyes sting from the tears built up in the corner of her eyes. 

"You did the right thing by not letting her book the slot when you weren't ready. If you had let her see you, the help you would have administered could have hurt her even more." Peridot began to rub Lapis' shoulders to give a sense of comfort to her significant other. 

"I'm sorry...I just didn't know what to do." Lapis let out an exhausted sigh. 

"We can think about what to do in the morning." Peridot gave Lapis a hopeful glance. "For now, let's change into something more comfortable and head to bed?" Peridot suggested. Lapis hummed in agreement as the pair made their way to the bathroom. A quick, shared shower was taken before Peridot stepped out of the bathroom. Tugging at the drawstring of her hoodie, Peridot laid patiently on the bed while waiting for Lapis to finish changing. Said bluenette soon emerged from the bathroom donning a set of fluffy, long sleeved pajamas. Peridot was more than happy to invite the older girl to come snuggle up to her, and she did. 

The height difference would have made it awkward, but after years of cuddling and sharing intimate moments with each other, the pair had found a way to make it work should there be the rare need for Peridot to be the one holding Lapis. 

With her arms wrapped around Peridot’s torso, Lapis nuzzled into the crook of Peridot’s neck. Peridot gladly rested her chin on Lapis' head. The duo passed the time by making small talk. It started off with simple questions like "What do you want to do this weekend?" or "How was lunch?". The conversation was intentionally kept lighthearted and funny. Peridot was just trying to make sure any lingering fear plaguing Lapis’ mind was erased and for her to know that Peridot would stay by her side no matter the circumstance. 

"Thank you, Peri, it really means a lot to me that you're here to help." Lapis kissed the tip of Peridot’s nose. Peridot answered with a soft smile. Peridot noticed that Lapis' eyes were beginning to flutter shut, blinking harshly to stay awake. 

“Sleep Lapis, you need it.” 

“But-" 

“No buts. Just sleep Lapis, it’s getting late.” 

With a contented sigh, Lapis let drowsiness wash over her. It barely took a minute before the girl was sleeping soundly in Peridot’s embrace. It made the blonde’s heart flutter at the sight of her lover getting her much needed rest. Peridot took off her glasses and turned off the bedside lamp. With Peridot’s arms wrapped around her back and Lapis' head resting on her chest, Peridot closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hold your girlfriend Peri, hold her tight.
> 
> Remember folks: It's okay to feel like absolute shit, but it's more important that you know there is always someone out there who cares and loves you for who you are. I hope I could make at least someone's day a little better with this.
> 
> I might make a second chapter for this if I can write it out, but for now, this is the end.


End file.
